1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to a method and apparatus for feeding moist grain from a steam chest or chamber to a pair of opposed crushing rollers in a flaking mill and more particularly to a peg feeder which incorporates a pair of feed rollers which are spaced relative to one another and to which moist grain is conveyed in separate flow paths from the steam chamber. The two grain streams are combined by the feed rollers at a central discharge outlet such that the feed of grain from the peg feeder is directed to the nip between the crushing rollers of the underlying flaking mill. The trajectory of grain from one feed roll opposes the trajectory of grain from the opposite feed roll thereby causing the grain flow to be directed in a straight drop into the nip of the crushing rollers. The invention is further directed to safety devices for preventing accidental access to the feed rollers of the peg mill, but which allows for ready access for purposes of maintenance and cleaning.
2. History of the Related Art
Peg feeders are used between grain steam chests or chambers and flaking mills to feed moist steam treated grain, which has passed through the steam chamber, into crushing rollers of the flaking mill for purposes of making flaked grain, which is then used as an ingredient in cattle feed. Conventionally, peg feeders incorporate a single feed roller which is used to direct the grain passing from the steam chamber to a baffle element which directs the grain toward the crushing rollers associated with the flaking mill.
In conventional peg feeders, as only a single roller is used, the grain flow is in a single direction with the grain passing along one side of the roller and being subsequently discharged on an opposite side toward a baffle which directs the moist grain to the crushing rollers of the flaking mill. This type of flow has caused problems with uniform volume or rate of flow and such irregularities in grain flow can interfere with the proper crushing of the grain as it passes through the crushing rollers of the flaking mill. In addition, the moist grain passing from the roller to the baffle can build up on the baffle and thus not flow directly to the nip or central area defined between the two crushing rollers. When this occurs, the moist grain is deposited offset from the nip resulting in reduced capacity and non-uniform crushing of the grain through the crushing rollers.
In addition to the foregoing, it is frequently necessary to clean and maintenance the crushing rollers associated with a peg feeder. Often, panels are provided to allow access to the interior of a peg feeder. However, if a panel is removed while the peg feeder is operated, injury may result from the accidental placement of a hand or arm into the interior of the peg feeder.
Some examples of prior art peg feeders are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,663 to Brown, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,452 to Ballew et al. Examples of grinding mills which incorporate supplemental feed rollers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,842 to Linzberger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,226 to Pretique, U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,121 to Tanner and U.S. Pat. No. 1,366,463 to Jones.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need to provide a peg feeder for use with flaking mills which will ensure a more uniform and directed flow of grain to the crushing rollers of the flaking mill often the grain is discharged from a steam chest or chamber to the peg feeder. Further, there remains a need to provide a safety access for cleaning and maintenancing of peg feeders utilized with flaking mills.